The Mechanical Making
The Mechanical Making is the fourth episode of OmniTerra: Evolution. Plot Wendy is bound to a wall, overseeing Phantom Haunt, and his Dragon Omni, Infernagon. It is on a table. In the room, there is a computer and several technology tools. (Phantom): Hello, Wendy. Long time no see. You will be exposed to the power of my Infernagon. Now. My Infernagon is about as powerful as your Petrosa weakling- Wendy gasps, thinking about how he knows about Petrosa? Only her lost brother should know. (Phantom): But we are here to witness the evolution. In technology! Phantom points at a spanner-like tool. It zooms towards him. He then points at his Omni capsule. (Wendy): What are you doing? The tool takes out the egg-timer-like object and crushes it. (Phantom): Bring in the tech. A soldier of Der Ritter brings in a metal version of the object, then Phantom sends it zooming into place on his Omni. (Phantom): Time to see if it has been modified. Phantom sends the capsule into the computer box, right next to it. The computer automatically lights up. It says: NOW USED ATK 300 270 DEF 70 10 SPD 150 100 BLC 520 380 (Phantom): It has been done. Wendy's binds suddenly become free. She grabs her Shooter and Capsule and points it at Phantom. (Wendy): Are you Thomas Clae? Behind Phantom's mask, his eyes soften. (Phantom): No! Being related to a person with a weakling Omni would be humiliation! Wendy shoots Petrosa at Phantom. (Wendy): Petrosa, Rocky Orb! Phantom tries to block, but rock covers Petrosa in an orb, pinning Phantom to the wall by his arm. (Phantom): Stupid girl. He breaks free. (Phantom): Infernagon, Pyrus Uptake! He shoots.'The building explodes. Back at TSR.... (Ace): We have got 'to get her back! (Ash): Why? Is she someone special? ''Ace raises his eyebrows, blushing faintly. (Ash): Aha! I knew it! (Ace): No you didn't! You don't! (Cameron): Break it up! Master Ash, we need a plan to get Wendy. We need to go to the next level of battling. We need OmniTraps. (Ash): OmniTraps? Cool! What are they? (Ace): Pieces that you attach to your Omni to make it powerful, and you gain an extra Trap move. (Ash): Can I have one? (Cameron): Yes, Master Ash! It's called Armoferno. Cameron fumbles with a few boxes, then finally opens the largest.Cameron takes out a gold Trap in the shape of a cube with two bits to connect to an Omni. Ash takes it from Cameron and puts it on Lavae's capsule. Suddenly, it becomes two arm like devices. Ash dials his Shooter, putting in Wendy's name. Then a hologram of Wendy fighting Phantom appears. (Ash): Shooter function Teleport. Teleport Wendy Clae. Wendy disappears from the hologram, and reappears next to Ash. Unluckily, Phantom appears too. He waves his magical finger at Wendy, Cameron and Ace. They drop to the floor, disarmed. (Phantom): Ash Trenton. First ranked in OmniTerra. I find that hard to believe. This is OmniTerra! Unless, you are from another dimension. (Ash): I am. '''Lavae, activate OmniTrap Armoferno! Lavae shoots at Phantom Haunt, and his Trap arms punch at Phantom, but he blocks. '' (Phantom): Feel the power of Cyborg Infernagon! '''Infernagon, Cyber Fire!' Phantom shoots Infernagon directly at Ash, who suddenly teleports behind Phantom, suprising him. Then the robots came. (Robots): Ash Trenton at 500 HP. Phantom Haunt at 500 HP. (Phantom): Ash Trenton. The battle has started. Infernagon, Cyber Pulse! He shoots Infernagon at Ash, and Infernagon sends a wave of energy at his Shooter, disabling it. (Ash): If you wanted to battle me, why disable my Shooter? (Phantom): To battle you was never my wish. To kill you. You are nowhere near first on the leaderboard. I am first! Ash runs at Phantom, then tries to fight him, but Phantom was strong enough to hold him off completely. Then, Ash's Shooter becomes usable again.'' Lavae starts glowing multi-colours, then a paper list of moves appear.'' Fire Blaster Dragon Powers Aqua Malicious Terra Smash Dark Bolt Wind Scream Shining Strike (Ash): What happened? Lavae burns words on the paper. I AM A LOST DRAGON, ONE OF THE SIX OMNIPOTENT OMNIS SWORN TO PROTECT ALL THE UNIVERSE. (Ash): Lavae, Aqua Malicious plus Wind Scream! ' ''Lavae shoots towards Phantom spinning in the centre of a hurricane-tornado. Phantom tries to dodge, but is tossed around by the wind and water. (Robots): Phantom Haunt at 295 HP. (Phantom): Infernagon, 'Cyber Dragon! ' Infernagon shoots at Ash, who is apparently immune to the attack. (Ash): Aqua Malicious is hence the name, a malicious move, that attacks and defends Fire moves. Lavae, '''Fire Blaster plus Dark Bolt! Ash aims directly at Phantom's face. He shoots the Lost Dragon. An explosion of Darkness and Fire and more Fire occurs, and Phantom Haunt disappears. (Ash): Our friend here decided to leave. (Robots): Phantom Haunt terminated. Winner, Ash Trenton. The End... Characters *Ash Trenton *Wendy Clae *Phantom Haunt *Ace Green *Cameron Tern Omni Moves *Rocky Orb *Aqua Malicious *Wind Scream *Fire Blaster *Dark Bolt Mechanical Omni Moves *Pyrus Uptake *Cyber Pulse *Cyber Fire Omni Trap Debuts *Armoferno Category:Episodes Category:OmniTerra: Evolution